The new disciple
by The Unseen Detective
Summary: Times have been tough on the turtles now that splinter's gone. Now Three years later the turtles are 18 and while training the turtles meet a ninja that shows a weird way of showing that he want's to be taught by the turtles. My first fic sorry if you don
1. Chapter 1

The new Disciple.

By: The Ninja of The Warrior Star

Chapter One: At The Blades Edge

"C'mon Mikey just one more rep, you can do it man!" Said a giant turtle with two katanas on his back wearing a blue bandana over his eyes with two slits so he could see. His name was Leonardo and he was standing behind another turtle on a weight set wearing on orange bandana and he had two nun-chakus at his sides, his name was Michaleangelo and he was lifting about 365 pounds. "Leo if you don't stop making me lift this much weight I might not be able to at least lift a hand against a purple dragon attack!" Said Michaleangleo putting up the bar. "Listen I know I've been a little hard on you guys especialy after the stuff that happened to Splinter, but-" Leo was cut off when he heard a noise coming from the enterance of their lair. Both Leo and Mikey looked and saw two other turtles enter one was wearing a purple bandana carrieing a solid oak wood staff his name is Donnatello. The other wore a red bandana and carried two sais at each of his sides he was Raphael. "What is it guys?" asked Leonardo seeing that there was urgency in their face, "The lair has been infiltrated someone has snuck in here!" said Donnatello looking like he saw a ghost. "Hmm, I thought I felt somone watching us in here." Leonardo said as he reached for one of his katanas. Just as he grabbed hold of his hilt a black blur dashed out from behind a weapons rack and went for Leonardo, but then Raphael jumped in front of the assailant grabbed his sais and said, "Finally some action, lets do it!" the assailant stopped. the assailant was about 5'8, well built, wearing a ninja gi with the sleeves torn off revealing a weird tatto on each of his arms and scars surrounding each of them, he also carried one of each weapon that each of the turtles weilded.

The assailant stood in a battle pose holding a katana that looked like it was made of black steel. Seeing that sword froze Leonardo with surprise. Raphael lunged at the assailant with his sais the assailant blocked the sais with the katana and kicked the turtle in the face sending him into the air and back to the ground. The assailant then started running to Leonardo again only to be headed off by Donnatello. Donnatello prepared to strike at the assailant with his staff, while the assailant only had out a single nun-chaku. Donnatello swung the staff, but the assailant wrapped his nun-chaku around the staff and jumped kicked the purple wearing turtle and flew over to the wall. After dealing with Donnatello the assailant once again ran for Leonardo but he was cut short because of Michaleangelo. Michaleangelo had both of his nun-chaku out preparing for battle. The assailant took out a sai also made of black steel. The assailant didn't stop running then Michaleangelo swung his nun-chaku at the assailant but the assailant stuck his sai in the chain of Michaleangelos nun-chaku and threw the weapon to the side and spun-kick the orange wearing ninja in the head.

The assailant then turned to Leonardo who already had his katanas out while the assailant took out his bo staff which was also the color of black. The two faced eachother in a ready position the the assailant went down on his knees and bowed before the Blue wearing turtle whose brothers then joined him at Leonardos side. They then looked at the assailant puzzled about why he stopped then the assailant said, "Teach me masters!" he yelled.

Thanks for reading please give me a good review or suggestion on how to do better thatnk you.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Disciple

By: Ninja of the Warrior Star

Chapter Two: The ninja tutelage

All four of the turtles stood there puzzled about of the assailant and why he stopped at reaching Leonardo. "Who the heck is this wackado, and what is he talking about!" exclaimed Raphael. The assailant looked up and removed his mask showing a boy that looked about 14 or 15 he then put his staff back he then said, "Forgive me masters I am sorry for my intrusion, my name is James Armstrong and I have been searching for you ever since I have heard of the destruction of the Evil ninja known as Oroko Saki (A.K.A The Shredder)" Said the boy. "How do you know about the Shredder James?" asked Leonardo, "Much like you he came to my town and then took the thing I cared about the most."

Leonardo looked onto James then said, "James the weapons you carry and the style you just used where did you learn that?" James looked at his weapons and then said, "My father was of ninja blood so he had a few weapons I kind of 'borrowed'." "As for my style I am self taught." James Kneeled back down facing the turtles and then said, "Please masters teach me." The turtles were confused as to why James wanted to be taught by them. "James, you single handedly took down each of us, why do you want to be taught by us?" asked Donatello. "You four have defeated Oroko Saki, anyone who did that is the best choice to officially make me a true ninja."

The turtles stared at James, but none more intently than Leonardo, "I don't like it." said Raphael, "This kid for all we know could be a foot retainer sent to wipe us out for taking out the Shredder!" "I agree with Raph," said Donatello, "We know nothing of this kid and we don't know where he came from." "I don't know, it could be fun to teach a kid ninja." said Michaelangelo, "What do you think Leo?" said Michaelangello turnning to their appointed leader, Leonardo walked over to James and said, "James Armstrong, rise and look at me." said Leonardo. James did as Leonardo wished and stood up. Leonardo took out his Katana and placed it on his shoulder and said, "As this blade has helped in countless battles it will also be the guide through your training, you James Armstrong have been chosen to carrie the traditions of our ninja secrets." as Leonardo said his pledge to the turtles new student he sliced a gash on James's shoulder. Even though he was bleeding he did not move he just bowed and said, "I thank you the great chance you each have given me my masters."

I hope this is to your liking everyone and for a little fun I've based James off another great ninja movie tell me if you know which movie. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Disciple

By: Ninja of The Warrior Star

Chapter Three: The Training Begins

The first day of James training was one that started off a little rough. Each of the turtles have been designated to train James in each principal of the ninja called Godai (5 elemental forms). Michaelangelo taught James in the principal of earth, which trained strength and mastery of the nun-chaku. Raphael taught James in the principal of fire, which trained in enhancing the instincts and mastery of the sai. Donatello taught James in the principal of water, which trained the spirit and dexterity of the ninja in training, also the mastery of the bo staff. Leonardo taught James in the principal of wind, which trained in speed and mastery of the katana, but when it came to the fifth principal it seemed that when James had thought he reached the level where he can study it the turtles kept sending him on patrols and then made him review each principal over.

One day James had the day off so he decided to hang around the lair. James was laying on his bed, then he heard master Donatello knock on James's wall. James turned around and asked, "Is something the matter master Donatello?" he asked getting out of the bed. "No nothing is the matter James just wondering if you wanted to come topside." said Donatello wearing a trench coat and a hat. James thought about it for a minute and then went over to a shelf he made and grabbed several shurikens and kunais and put them in hidden pouches in his gi. "What are you doing?" asked Donatello. James looked embarrassed and said, "Were not going on patrol are we?" Donatello just shook his head.

Both James and Donatello went topside James was wearing a black tee shirt with the symbol of shinobi on it. While topside James and Donatello went shoping for groceries. "Okay, that's a few weeks supply of milk, cereal and ingredients for dinner, I say we're done, all that's left is for us to get checked out and get back to the lair." said Donatello. "Allright, just give me the money and youse will keeps your legs!" both James and Donatello heard that demand and saw a large looking man with a purple dragon tattoo on his arm. "Purple Dragon, biggest nusciance in this city, just stay low and we won't... James?" said Donatello looking around seeing that James dissapeared. Donatello looked foward and saw James right behind the purple dragon, then James took out of one of his pockets a kunai and held it at the purple dragons' back and said, "You know you purple goons get more annoying each time I see you ugly s o b's."

The Purple Dragon looked back and saw James holding the kunai. The Purple Dragon chuckled and said, "Heh, heh, heh, would you look at this, the little kid wants to play hero. Heh,heh, run along junior before you get hurt." the Purple Dragon went to push James aside but James grabbed the dragons hand and twisted it. "Now what was that you were saying about me getting hurt?" James said with smug grin. He then let go of the arm letting the dragon face him. "You think your pretty tough don't you punk?" James just grinned and said, "Yeah I do." The dragon then tried to rush James with a few punches which James seemed to dodge easily. "Do you feel a breeze or something?" James asked still having a smug look on his face.

"That's it, no more Mr. Nice Dragon You gonna die punk!" said the dragon pulling out a switch blade and releasing the blade. "Oh, I'm so scared the big, bad dragons got a knife if you haven't noticed, so do I." said James getting in to a fighting position. Both James and the dragon circled each other and finally the dragon charged in. James got ready for the conflict then all of a sudden he heard, "Allright hands in the air, you two drop your weapons, now!" James turned and saw a police man holding out his pistol at both James and the dragon.

"I said 'drop your weapon', now!" the policeman holding his pistol at James now. "Sorry, I just can't do that but I can do a little magic watch." said James reaching into his pocket and saying, "Now you see me, now you don't!" James yelled throwing down a smoke bomb. The bomb exploded and everything was difficult to see. James was able to get out of there and run to an empty alley way after making sure he wasn't followed. While in the alley way James pulled out a shell-cell that the turtles gave him and he dailed for Donatellos. "Donatello here, who is it?" said Donatellos voice coming out of the shell-cell. "Hey master are you okay?" James said, "James because of your heroic effort we gotta wait a little longer to get these groceries home." said Donatello with a little sign of iritation in his voice. "Yeah sorry about that master, you want me to head over to the lair and wait for you?"

"Actually no I don't fell comfortable letting you go home without me." "C'mon master I do it all the time when you and the other masters send me on patrol." James said. "Yes, I know but we can't be too careful you might be followed." "But-" James was cut off before he could argue, "James that's an order." "Yes sir," James said rerunctantly, "Where do you want me to wait for you master?" James asked "Here Dial this number and you come into contact a woman named April O'neil she's a friend of ours ask her to pick you up and I'll meet you at her place." said Donatello "Yes master." said james as he hung up the shell-cell.


	4. Chapter 4

The new Disciple

By: Ninja of The Warrior Star

Chapter four: A few new allies and friends

James dialed the number Donatello gave him, it rang for a couple a seconds then a voice answered, "Hello it's me April what's up guys?" The voice said "Ms. O'neil?" James asked. "Yes, who is this?" "My name is James Armstrong and I'm a friend of the turtles." James said, "Oh, your the new student the guys told me about, Hi is there somethng the guys need or something?" asked April. "Yes and no, you see me and master Donatello went topside for shoping and I kind of got into it with a Purple Dragon trying to rob the place so master Donatello told me to call you to pick me up and wait at your place until master Donatello comes and gets me, is that okay Ms. O'neil?" James asked "Of course, any friend of the turtles is a friend of mine, I'll be there in a few minutes." said April "Thank you miss." said James and he hung up the shell-cell.

Four or five minutes later a car came up and honked at James. he looked and saw a woman with red hair sticking her head out the window and motioning James to come over. "Are you Ms. April O'neil?" "Just call me April, hop in I'll take you to my place." James got in the car and sat in the back of the car. "You don't have to get in the back you can sit n the front with me." said April "No thank you Ms." James said buckling his seat-belt. "Okay, we just need to make a quick stop is that okay?" asked April "Umm, this isn't my car so it's your decision miss." James said "Okay, listen I told you call me April." said April "Okay mi- I mean April."

April drove to a school that was just letting out for the day and they parked. "Um, April are we waiting for someone?" James asked looking out the window. "Yes, my daughter Shadow." "Okay." said James. April then took her seat belt off and got out of the car to greet her daughter. "Hey mom I didn't know you were picking me up today." said the girl James obviously confirmed as Shadow. Shadow opened the door and looked at James "So, you're the one that single handedly took out three of my uncles." said Shadow getting into the back seat next to James. "My names Shadow, nice to meet you." said Shadow extending her hand out to shake. James just bowed his head and said, "Pleased to meet you my name is James Armstrong." James then turned his head and looked out the window once more.

The three pulled up to what looked like an antique store. "You guys live in an antique store?" asked James looking at their stop. "Above actually, it's pretty cool." The three got out of the car and walked in to the store. James looked around it and saw a bunch of old stuff on shelves. James saw a case containing jewelery, he walked over to it and saw a bracelet having the Japanese characters for hime (He may) (princess). seeing that made James stand frozen and stare intently on the bracelet and then he had a flash back to him running in what looked like a forest with a girl that had a striking resembalence to Shadow.

In the flash back it showed James and the girl standing near a lake and James in his gi pulling out of his pocket the same bracelet as the one in the case. James kneeled down and placed the bracelet on the girls wrist. He said, "With this bracelet and your acceptance I forever become your gaurdian ninja, your shinobi, I am dedicated to protecting you and obeying your every order as you become my hime." James said bowing his head. "Rise my shinobi." the girl said, James did as he was told facing the girl, "With this bracelet and my acceptance I forever become your master, your hime, I forever do not need to look over my shoulder for I know you are looking after me as my gaurdian." the two looked deeply in each others eyes and then kissed.

"Hey who the ding-dong are you?" said a voice bringing James out of the flashback. "Huh." said James turning a man well built man looking at James. "Hey I've heard about you, you that ninja boy the turtles told us about." "Uhh, yes my name is James- hey, woah, woah, woah!" James yelled as the man lunged at him and James dodged. "What are you doing sir!" James yelled dodging blows from the man, "You took out three of the turtles and yo don't expect me to see if it wasn't just a fluke, c'mon throw a punch at me!" said the man throwing more and more punches. "Sir, I don't think that it would be appropriate." said James, "Forget appropriate, hit me." the man yelled.

James saw no end to this and as soon as he saw a punch close enough James grabbed the mans arm and twisted it. "Oww, you're good kid." James let go of the arm and said, "Thanks I think, as I was saying I'm James Armstrong, I'm the turtles student." James extended his hand and the man shook it, "Names Casey Jones, nice to meet you." As soon as the little skrimish ended April came in with Shadow to see what the comotion was. "Oh, hey Casey I see you've met James." said April, Shadow went over to James and looked him up and down, "Weird," she said, "What?" asked James looking at himself, "You don't even have a scratch on you, you must be good." after hearing that James started blushing a little but tried to hide it. "Hey I didn't know ninjas blushed." said Shadow mockingly, "They don't," said a voice coming from the entrance. "Uncle Donatello!" exclaimed Shadow.

"Hello master is it time to leave?" asked James, "Awww, but you just got here uncle Donnie." complained Shadow. "I know but the guys are getting a little ancy back home." said Donatello, "C'mon James.", "Yes master." said James heading for the door, "Hey are you guys gonna visit any time soon?" asked Shadow. "Well I don't think anytime soon but you never know." said Donatellowinking at the three of them. After they said their good byes and Donatello and James reached the sewers they began walking to the lair, "So what do you think about Shadow and the others James?" asked Donatello, "They're pretty cool, why master?" James said thinking that something might happen, "Well, because you're about to take up a gaurdian job in a few days." said Donatello with a smirk. "WHAT?" Exclaimed James

Thank you for reading please give me some reviews or some pointers you think I need.


End file.
